The Embrace Of Wings
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot] [AUish] 300 years is more than ample time for a misunderstanding to breed and multiply until all details are blurred, leaving only hatred. However, one angel realizes that it is time for it to end because Light and Darkness can never be apart.


**_The Embrace Of Wings_**

_Disclaimer:_

_D.N.Angel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru. This is an alternate ending to the D.N.Angel anime; hence some content will be altered. There is also shounen-ai content. If it is not to your tastes, feel free to hit the back button immediately. Apologies for any OOC-ness. I only own this plot idea. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Full Summary:**

**One Shot AU-ish Three hundred years is a long, long time. There is more than ample time for a misunderstanding to breed, deepen and multiply until all details are blurred, leaving behind only a deep-rooted hatred. However, one angel realizes that it is time for it to end… because the Light and the Darkness can never be separated.

* * *

**

"What in the world do you think you're doing!?" Krad yelled at the purple-haired man hovering some distance away from him. "If you seal me away, _you'll_ be sealed along as well!"

When the other did not reply him but merely flew steadily closer, Krad snarled and gathered an orb of pulsing energy in his palm. He aimed it at the Kaitou and fired it. However, Dark merely deflected the energy ball using a black feather, still continuing to fly ever closer to him. Damn it. What was wrong with Dark? Why wasn't he being his usual cocky and annoying self?

Why did it seem like Dark had something up his sleeves?

Krad prepared to deliver a hail of white feathers to the approaching Dark. However, he was quite unprepared when Dark suddenly vanished momentarily before appearing right in front of him, less than an inch away from his face… and much too close for his own comfort. "What the-" He was cut off in absolute shock as two hands gently covered his own, halting his movements at striking out at Dark physically with his fists.

"Don't," Dark said quietly, not relinquishing his gentle but firm grasp on Krad's hands. "Let's not fight anymore. We both know neither of us will win ultimately."

Krad scarcely prevented himself from gaping open-mouthed at the Kaitou. Something was definitely wrong with him. Dark must have hit himself in the head somehow, or maybe one of his earlier attacks had done some mental damage. The last possibility brought about a twinge of smugness; however the strange behavior of Dark was still making that little victory taste a little bitter.

He roughly wrenched his hands away from Dark and with two flaps of his own wings, created some distance between them. "You… you want me to just _give up_? When I've been trying to kill you for _eons_? When I've been fighting tooth and nail against being sealed away? I've never thought you'd be _crazy_ enough to entertain such a notion until now!"

"You cannot kill me without dying yourself. You know that, don't you? So, about the sealing… would you rather be destroyed forever and return to nothingness or still be able exist in the world of the artworks?" Dark countered calmly, still following Krad albeit keeping a reasonable distance that did not invade Krad's personal space now.

"And lose the freedom I have?! I'd rather _die_." Krad launched another hail of white feathers at Dark to no effect as Dark calmly deflected them away with his own feathers.

"Freedom? Did we ever have true freedom in _this_ world? You are bound to the Hikari clan as I am to the Niwa. You know the Hikari clan see you as a curse to their bloodline. They try to ignore your existence; you've never shared a body with a willing Hikari as far as I know. Is _that _freedom to you? I am bound to fade away to oblivion every time a Niwa boy finds someone who loves them back regardless of who they are. Do you think that is freedom?"

The blond was silent. He knew Dark's words spoke the truth, but he didn't want to admit it. Who would do that in front of their worst enemy? What's more, didn't they both have their own bodies now? Their Tamers were definitely separate from them this time.

"It is high time we left. We don't belong here. We never did… Just like we never were supposed to be apart."

"_W-What?!_" No way, it was absolutely illogical to be jumping to _that_ particular conclusion that was currently in Krad's mind.

Dark, however, did not seem surprised by Krad's reaction. It was almost as if he had expected it. With the same serene tone he had been using throughout their conversation, the black-winged angel continued, "It's true. We were created as two halves of a whole, we are essentially one… and to maintain that balance, both of us have to exist and be connected-"

"Who wants to be connected to _you?_" Krad spat out harshly, golden eyes flaring in what seemed to be disgust.

"We _always_ have been linked, despite your vehement denials. First, when we were both still in the Black Wings. Then later, after our forced separation, by the feelings we have towards each other. Though as you and I both know, they weren't always positive ones. Had you not hated me… Had you decided to forget about me, maybe… maybe we would've disappeared quietly from this world without causing all this chaos."

_The opposite of Love is not Hatred but Indifference._ Krad quickly ignored the thought that sprang unbidden into his mind. No, he did not like Dark at all, much less love him. The mere thought of him being in love with his hated enemy was enough to make him feel like something icy had clamped down hard on his heart and was squeezing it even harder by the minute. _Or is that just the result of your denials of your true feelings, Krad?_

"You understand, don't you? Had you really given up on me, you wouldn't have continued to feel hurt by that betrayal from long ago even when all the details had become hazy. Those feelings would never have morphed into this strange form of love-hate relationship we share."

"**SHUT UP!**" Krad screamed at his other half, his hands covering his ears as he hovered in mid-air, trying to resist the urge to bring his wings up to shield himself. He hated feeling vulnerable. He hated how Dark was cutting through his meticulously constructed defenses, his carefully built up lies that hid the truth and hitting straight into his core… that was still trembling with the pain of that betrayal… and wanting to believe that everything he was hearing was the genuine.

That his twin still cared for him despite everything that had happened.

_But it's not true_, Krad told himself harshly. _He's done it time and again, being nice and then turning on me once he has my trust. It's not true. He's just trying to trick me. Trying to seal me into the Black Wings and take away my freedom. I won't be fooled… I won't… I w-won't…_

As Krad was having his mental war within himself, he never noticed Dark approaching until it was much too late to avoid the other. He could've struggled out of the grip, but Dark had him in an embrace – and that had shocked him too much to even voice a protest. The golden-haired angel simply stared in shock and wonder at his purple-haired counterpart, before breaking the intense gaze he was receiving. A faint stir of emotion was rising from deep within his soul. It was a foreign emotion… or maybe it wasn't so foreign because he had merely kept it in a disguise all this while…

"Look at me; listen to what I have to say," Dark murmured tenderly, one hand coming up to gently lift Krad's chin.

When Krad finally found the will to force his golden eyes to focus on Dark's amethyst ones, the other continued softly, "Forget the past three hundred odd years; let all the misunderstandings end with our sealing. I never meant to hurt you that very first time. I don't want to fight you anymore. I never did want to."

In spite of his earlier vehement attempts to not believe Dark at all costs, Krad found himself trusting Dark as he took a good look at the amethyst orbs. They were, for once, open to be read and he could see through to the depths of the other's soul. He could see that Dark was speaking the truth and was also desperate for Krad to believe his words… and he could clearly see the trace of insecurity that the phantom thief felt growing stronger as the time trickled away and he still had not replied.

It was the same insecurity he had always felt but refused to acknowledge.

Lowering his head, Krad admitted softly, speaking to his twin without any hint of malice and anger for the first time in ages, "Dark, I just…" _want to be loved._

"Hush, I know. We won't be separated again, Krad," Dark's voice whispered softly into his ear as Dark drew him closer, his black wings forming a comforting shell around him. "We'll always be together from now on."

Krad returned the embrace, unfurling his own wings to wrap them gently around Dark. It had been too long since they had been this honest and open around each other and Krad found that he had missed this contact. A few moments later later, he did not know who began moving closer to the other or if their lips had met each other halfway…

All he knew was that as they were falling through the air and into the Black Wings, he had never felt this content and at peace.

* * *

In the twin embrace of contrasting wings, two angels returned to their origins with feuds forgotten and past misunderstandings cleared.

That night, the cursed destinies of the Niwa and the Hikari came to a close.

That night, Light and Darkness were reunited at long last.

That night, the balance was restored and would always be.

…

For all of eternity.

* * *

**Before anything else, here's a big MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! to everyone! May everyone experience happy (white if applicable) Christmases! **

**This story has nothing to do with my previous D.N.Angel one. I happen to love writing alternate endings for D.N.Angel... because I still don't like the anime ending. Bleh. I'm also lazy, because I didn't bother to really think of what that conflict and misunderstanding between Dark and Krad was. Maybe I will one day. Heehee. Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**_carzla_**


End file.
